


Love Tastes Like Strawberries

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Hump Madness 2014, Lingerie, Romance, Strawberries, strawberry tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Weasley loves Nymphadora Tonks and strawberry tarts. Sometimes the two intersect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Tastes Like Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hump Madness 2014, week 2. Prompt: strawberries

"Tonks," Charlie said, still staring in disbelief, "when I said I fancied strawberry tart, I meant the pastry. Not a tarty strawberry."

When he'd arrived at Tonks's flat, she'd answered the door wearing only a short, pink dressing gown. Her hair hung in long ringlets, the same brilliant red as fresh strawberries, and when she'd drawn in close, he'd discovered her skin was scented like them too. Her welcoming kisses had been sticky and sweet, tasting exactly like homemade strawberry jam. 

Tonks blinked at him, beginning to pout. "I wanted to give you a homecoming surprise," she replied. "It's not as if I'd dress up like this for just anyone, y'know. If you'd rather not be here, Charlie Weasley —"

"Oi!" Charlie exclaimed. "That's not even close to being true. You've got no bloody clue what I had to go through with my mum to leave the Burrow." He'd hurried over as soon as he'd been able to escape his family, but it hadn't been easy. "Reckon I'll be paying for it for the next hundred years."

It had been weeks since they'd last seen one another, and Charlie had missed Tonks desperately. Theirs was a complicated relationship: more than friends with excellent benefits, less than something monogamous. When they were in the same place at the same time, they were inseparable – and insatiable—, but those times were sadly few and far between now that he was living in Romania and she in England.

"I'm sorry," she replied, gazing down at her bare toes. Charlie saw they were lacquered the same shade as her hair. "I only wanted to have a bit of fun."

Placing his hand under her chin, he tilted her head up and locked his eyes on hers. "Oh, I'm certain we can have more than a _bit_ , love. Assuming you're not dressed as a giant strawberry under this." He toyed with the edge of her dressing gown playfully. "That would be a dead turn off."

"Well—" Her expression turned coy, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief. Now _that_ was more like the Tonks Charlie adored.

"You're _not_ actually wearing a strawberry costume, are you?"

Leaning in, she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, then whispered, "You could try unpeeling me to see what's underneath."

A jolt of arousal shot directly to his groin. "Silly girl, you don't peel strawberries, you—" His words were cut off as Tonks grabbed him and kissed him hard, her tongue darting between his parted lips.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He yanked at the belt of her robe, the silky fabric sliding open to reveal her slim form clad only in a sheer white bra and microscopic knickers. Both were covered in tiny embroidered strawberries. 

Charlie let out a groan as his cock sprung to life, his mouth beginning to water. Perhaps he'd been too hasty earlier — he should have trusted Tonks to know the precise kind of strawberry tart he'd been craving.


End file.
